Sonic and Zero: Ice Skate Madness 2014
by WOULDYOUSTFUNOWTheninetails
Summary: They meet on romantic icey ground.


It was a lovely bright day when Zero stepped outta his crib looking chill as fuck. Zero always loved his mommy, though he never told anyone. His mommy, Princess Peach, steps out of her closet.

"Sweet heart do you know where my shoes are?" Shes ask profoundly confused that she had no footwear to go out to the picnic that Zero and Peach have arranged for a lovely mother-son evening.

"No! Sorry ma!" He says in his newly acquired Boston accent.

Even since Zero has played Heavy Rain he couldn't get the image of Boston accents outta his head. He loved the thoughts of the best wieners in Boston, oh and how he loved hockey. Sadly, his concerned ma told 'em that the hockey ice might affect his electronic gear, so today he decides it might just be his lucky day and his mother will take him out for a game of hockey. Oh, just to see all the people skating and laughing and having a blast. He wishes that were him. It's just, even since he took his gear off, he feels powerless. As if the hockey couldn't harm him, he feels lost without it on. He sighs and pulls up his britches.

"Ma you done!?" He yells in a harsh tone. He's going through puberty and hormones so he feels as if his voice has a bit it's ups and downs.

"Yes honey lets go" Peach says smiling.

They arrive to the picnic and laugh as they look through pictures of their old family life. They see Mario, Peach's husband. Mario has a full-time job at a local plumbing place and was hardly home. Beside Mario you see Luigi, Zero's uncle. Luigi was a bit different, but not different no-less. Almost all of his family members thought that Luigi was going to be a plumber, but, turns out... he's not. Nobody asks him about his new occupation because he'll dodge the question or change the subject... smirking. Beside Luigi you see Daisy. Sweet, sweet Daisy. Whenever she comes over, Zero blushes a little. He cannot believe he has the hots for his aunt, but he decides it isn't that bad. Next you see Dr. Light. Dr. Light is grabbing Daisy's ass, but Luigi doesn't seem to mind. The thing about Dr. Light is that Zero wasn't related to him at all. He recalls a time where Dr. Light frequently tries to grab his ass, but besides that he is nothing to him.

"Ight ma I'm hungry lets eat something" Zero says happily smiling with a big grin.

"Yes of course" Peach pulls out a dildo accidentaly.

"Dafaq ma?" Zero asks, astonished. What was her dildo doing in her food bag. He decided to not ask.

"Language." Peach says giving Zero a sternly motherly look.

"Whatever ma im just gonna go over here." Zero says.

To Zero's surprise, a ice rink was right there in front of his eyes.

"Holy shit!" He says with his eyes sparkling.

Zero runs over to the stands and beg begs begs for a pair of ice skates.

"Sorry, boy. No iceskates for you if you cant fuckin pay you cheap ass bloke" The man says widda Australian twang.

"Shit..." Zero slumps over, feeling as though tears are going to come.

"No worries!"

Zero looks up to find a MOTHERFUCKING BLUE HEDGEHOG PEOPLE. A BLUE HEDGEHOG. WE ALL KNEW THAT THIS _SHIT_ WASN'T GONNA COME HERE. HELL NO. BUT WHAT THE FUCK, LOOK, THERE IT IS. THIS IS SO ORIGINAL. **HOLY SHIT**!  
"Ill pay d-bag aussie" Sonic says with a wink.

"My god" Zero says sparkling.

:Here ya go mate" Aussie guy says.

"Can you skate?" Sonic asks.

"No but it's one of my wildest dreams.. one of em.. to be able to iceskate." Zero says frowning.

"lol ok" Sonic says, grabbing Zero's hands leading him to the FUCKING ICE RINK CAUSE WHERE THE ELSE WOULD THEY GO FUCK HEAD.

"Just hold my hands." Sonic grins with his smug ass wink.

"Okay as long as you don't touch your nose motherfucker" Zero says happily.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE They skated along the path together, twirling, spinning, and...

GETTING CLOSE.

Sonic had pulled Zero close to him.

"wtf are you doing" Zero asks, looking around at all the people skating by, getting embarassed.

"**IM HORNY AS FUCK MOTHERFUCKER WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THIS.**" sONIC SAYS GRINNING.

"Oh... Sonic... how romantic." Zero blushes.

"Zero..." Because Sonic the douchehog knows everybody's names right off the bat without knowing them.

"stfu and kiss me" Says Zero.

They push their lips together and kiss. Awwww. congratulations. wopwop

AND WHILE THEY'RE FUCKING MACKING ON EACH OTHER A SHIT TON OF PEOPLE FALL OVER BECAUSE TWO GAY ASSHOLES DECIDED TO STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RINK AND SMOOCH ONE ANOTHER **MOTHERFUCKERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

What happened to his Boston accent? I'm pretty sure I told all of you that Zero had an Boston accent in this story. What am I thinking. Am I that ignorant that I don't recall what I was doing specifically that and that I wanted him to have an Boston accent or did I just completely forget about and didn't have enough shit to make this an incredibly dumb shitfiction and decided to make a childish unknowing kiss between a boy and a hedgehog. Yes. I did.


End file.
